And so he kept trying
by trees.r.cool
Summary: The Rowdyruffs and the Powerpuffs seem like they're rivals. They are. Except when they're not fighting. The Powerpuffs actually seem to friends with their counterparts. Except Blossom. She and Brick were still enemies, no exceptions. But when Brick makes a move on her, how does she react? Reds. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** This is just a really random one-shot I wrote... so yeah.

 **Disclaimer:** No, I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. Sorry

"Buttercup, Bubbles, go after your counterparts, and lead them out of the town before fighting them. I'll get Brick away. Buttercup, use Butch's temper against him, and Bubbles, take advantage of Boomers sensitive emotions."  
Blossom instructed, after getting a call from the mayor. They flew outside in flashes of green, blue and pink, and went to look for their counterparts.

Buttercup found Butch almost immediately. Well actually, Butch found her. He wanted a fight so bad that he purposely went looking for her. Buttercup flew off taunting Butch, and he flew off to follow her, until they were far from Townsville. They fought until they both were injured and bruised. They decided that they were tired and went out to get pizza.

Bubbles found Boomer shortly after she flew outside. He was in a fight with some guy, and had a small crowd watching. Boomer had almost punched the guy to death until Bubbles decided to intervene. She grabbed him by the collar and flew them to a forest with nobody around. She set him down down gently then slapped him on the cheek, telling it was very dangerous of him to get in a fight. He mumbled an apology. Bubbles, who had a crush on Boomer since forever, found this as an opportunity to hug him. Boomer hugged her too, and they decided to be friends.

Now wasn't all this friendship-ness just so sweet? Yes, it was, in fact, it almost gave Blossom a cavity. However, Blossom knew that Brick would never be anything near a friend to her. Brick was Brick. Blossom knew they just didn't mix. No matter how alike they were, she was good and he was bad. His brothers and her sisters couldn't see this fact too clearly, but the two leaders fully understood it.  
But it didn't mean Brick cared.

After all, he was Brick, leader of the Rowdyruffs. Stupid stereotypes never bothered him. Especially not when he realized he found Blossom attractive. And amusing. And smart. And fun. The list could go on endlessly.

When Blossom had found Brick, she braced herself for the worst. He was singlehandedly robbing a bank. Taking a deep breath, Blossom flew over and got ready for a fight.  
"I demand you to stop!" She said, putting on her meanest, scariest glare she had. But it didn't faze Brick for a second.  
"Whatcha gonna do if I don't?" He mocked, smirking at her flustered and angry face.

"Then I suppose I'll have to kick your ass." She spat out, throwing a punch. He dodged it swiftly and dropped the bags of money onto the ground. He started flying up, Blossom hot on his trail. He didn't want her to lose his trail so he slowed down just a tad bit. Brick flew off into a familiar area, Blossom landing right behind him.  
"Where the hell is this?" Blossom snapped, annoyed that he made her fly so much.

"My neighborhood." He replied. The superhero looked around. It was a very shabby area, with dark alleys, and dingy houses, and everything seemed dirty. Blossom didn't like dirty. After seeing everything, she turned her head again to glance at Brick but he wasn't there. What a stupid mistake, she thought to herself, disgusted with the fact that she let accidentally him go. Looking around, she hesitantly took a few steps to try to find Brick. After a few minutes, she grew tired of the hide and seek game, but she kept looking anyways. Walking into a narrow alley, she looked around. It was too dark to see much. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands had grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, against the wall of they alley. She struggled to get free, but the person was strong. Squinting her eyes at the persons face, she realized that it was a male, and he was... Grinning. Blossom would recognize that grin anywhere.

 _Brick._

"Let go." She said with an annoyed tone. He was way too close for comfort, and it made her way too hot and bothered. She didn't know what the feeling was and she hated it.

"No." He said, his voice not wavering at all. She hated how confident he was.

"Then what do you plan to do with me? If you let go, we can fight. If you don't, then, we would be stuck standing here, doing nothing." She said, trying to reason with him. It didn't work. He knew that she knew that he had the upper hand.

"Who said that we would be doing nothing? You asked me what I planned to do with you. Are you sure you want to know?" He said, a sick grin crossing his face. Blossom glared. This was just another one of his annoying games. _What a waste of time._

"I don't care, just lemme go alrea-" she said, but was cut off when a pair of lips found hers. She didn't move for a few seconds, just stood there, standing as still as she could, eyes wide. But Brick was a very good kisser. She couldn't help but melt into his warmth, and felt as if the kiss had swept her away to some foreign land.  
 _Wow. Brick JoJo is a good kisser. Who would've guessed?_

Blossom wanted to think about what she was doing, and calculate what the consequences might be. But she couldn't. She just let her instincts flow and... Kissed him back. Feeling passion surge through her body, she pressed against him.

They broke apart, panting. That was when Blossom realized their position. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and his hands were in her hair. Her hands, she noticed, were gripping on his shirt, tightly. Letting go of his shirt, she turned, and she ran.

It scared her. The fact that Brick kissed her scared her. What scared her more was that she liked it. A lot, actually. And it wasn't right. She kept running, questioning herself why she didn't fly. But something in the back of head told her to keep running, to keep on moving. After a few minutes of sprinting, she grew tired, but kept running. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm, stopping her. After coming to a halt the turned around to see who stopped her. But she didn't need to, she already knew who it was. Taking a deep breath, she bore her eyes into his, giving him a death glare. Suddenly, he grabbed her into a hug. An unexpected, tight hug. It stunned Blossom, and stood there, once again, frozen. Not know what else to do, Blossom buried her head into his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know what she was doing, but she decided that she liked the hug. Inhaling his intoxicating citrusy scent, she found herself falling asleep.

When she woke up, she realized that the warmth of the hug was gone. She was on her bed and underneath her neat covers that layered over her. Sitting up, something on her table caught her eye. A single red rose, with no mention of who sent it. Just a rose.

She laughed to herself, thinking of the clichè-ness of everything. It was sweet. Smiling, she picked it up and...

Threw it in the trash.

If he wanted her, he was going to have to try harder than that. She knew that he knew that it took much more to win her heart. But Blossom also knew that Brick wasn't one to give up.

 _And so he kept trying._

 **Authors note:** It's poorly written, I know. I'm sorry. But please don't hate...


	2. Possible second chapter?

**AN:** No, this isn't a chapter, but it COULD be. I've gotten a couple of requests to write chapter 2 despite the first chapter being terrible, so I just might, IF i get five reviews on this. I'll make this a two-shot, but I'm still busy working on my other story "Spying on the new guys." which is basically a PPGxRRB story.

So remember, if you want this one-shot to become a two-shot, then please review.


End file.
